


Nature

by Berty



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Post-Call of the Wild, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-08
Updated: 2008-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser lets something slip. Kowalski is all over that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicci/gifts).



"You have to see this."

Fraser doubts that very much and just replies, "Mrph."

"Seriously, Fraser, get up! The sky… you do not get that colour anywhere in nature. Normally."

"Ray, I assure you…" he begins thickly, tiredly.

"That grey… it's just…"

"Granite."

"What?"

"It's the same grey as granite."

"Nope. Too dark."

"Salmon scales."

"Too pink."

"The lake you call Michigan. The water, and I use the term loosely, in November." Fraser yawns pointedly.

"Too green. You haven't seen it, Fraser. Look!" Ray thumps Fraser's thigh to illustrate his insistence.

Fraser sighs, wipes a hand over his face and sits up. Ray is propped on the end of his hotel bed, leant on the windowsill, his gaze firmly on the barely lightening sky. He points.

"See? There, just on the horizon…"

Fraser looks. "Your eyes," he says.

"It's… what?"

"You're right, Ray, that colour does not appear anywhere in nature."

Fraser thumps his pillow twice and lies down again, pulling the blankets right up to his ears, in which he can hear the sickening thud of his stuttering heart.

Ray is a still, heavy presence at his feet while Fraser wills himself to keep his eyes shut.

"Fraser?"

He breathes deeply, evenly. Maybe Ray will think he…

"You have _not_ fallen asleep that fast, Fraser," Ray says quietly.

Fraser stalls for a few seconds more before he rolls onto his back, forcing his face into its normal, bland mask.

But Ray's gaze catches him, that blue/grey that Fraser has spent so long memorising, so when Ray finally leaves, which he will, he will recall the exact colour.

Lit by the silvery hint of morning, Ray looks scared and surprised and somewhat hopeful. "You been noticing my eyes, Fraser?"

So brave. His honesty is Fraser's shame.

"Yes, Ray, I have."

Fin


End file.
